Advancement in the fields of information technology (IT) and computer science has made computing and communication devices an integral part of human life. Conventional devices have become more handy and compact and users prefer carrying those at all possible times. Of late wearable electronic devices have also become very popular.
Wearable technology improves living standards through different devices which can be worn by users. The wearable devices come in different form factors ranging from a simple wrist band to a smart watch, an ear piece to a pendant. The wearable electronic devices come in varying sizes and processing power and have an in-built power source, for example, rechargeable batteries. The batteries can be recharged using a power adapter, docking station, etc., from a power supply.
In recent years, the processing capabilities of wearable electronic devices have enhanced greatly. Increased processing power increases energy consumption, which in turn necessitates higher capacity batteries. However, this may increase the weight of the devices, which may be undesirable. If existing batteries are continued to be used, discharging would occur at very higher rate owing to the increased processing power of the wearable electronic devices and, therefore, may require frequent charging. Charging may not be always possible at all places, especially when a user of such a device is on the move.
Taking into consideration these facts, a tradeoff between the processing power and the battery life has to be made. However, market demands seldom allow such a compromise as there will always be a desire for wearable electronic devices that not only give high processing speed but also last long in terms of battery life.
Any block diagrams herein represent conceptual views of illustrative systems embodying the principles of the present subject matter. Similarly, any flow charts, flow diagrams, state transition diagrams, pseudo code, and the like represent various processes which may be substantially represented in computer readable medium and so executed by a computer or processor, whether or not such computer or processor is explicitly shown.